


Blame It On the Alcohol

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Sweet Pea moans when Veronica's hands trail over his chest and down to his belt, swiftly unbuckling it without taking her gaze off his.He can see the haziness in her brown eyes as easily as he can taste it on her lips, and maybe sneaking away to have a quick fuck just down the hall from all of their friends isn't the best idea, but he can practically feel the thumping bass of the music beneath his feet and he's just as drunk as his boss is, so what the hell? It’s not like she can fire him for this.





	Blame It On the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworked and rewritten old piece of mine, that I thought fit these two, and correspond well with a prompt on my Riverdale Ladies Meme _and_ my kink bingo card. I don't know why Sweet Pea tends to be my go-to this Kink Week, but I guess I just really enjoy writing for him and someone requested I write something for this pair a long time ago and I never did. This is for the fifth theme, Author's Choice.

"This isn't your office," Sweet Pea mumbles against Veronica's lips, his blurred vision just barely capable of taking in the dark, wallpapered bathroom he and his boss have stumbled into.

"Even better," is Veronica's mumbled reply. 

She pushes the Serpent boy further into the spacious bathroom before she closes and locks the door, struggling just a bit with the small lock on the knob. 

Once she's successful, she turns around with a smirk and saunters over to Sweet Pea, reaching up and running her hands through his messy black locks and pressing her body flush against his, feeling his growing erection against her. 

Sweet Pea moans when Veronica's hands trail over his chest and down to his belt, swiftly unbuckling it without taking her gaze off his. He can see the haziness in her brown eyes as easily as he can taste it on her lips, and maybe sneaking away to have a quick fuck just down the hall from all of their friends isn't the best idea, but he can practically feel the thumping bass of the music beneath his feet and he's just as drunk as his boss is, so what the hell? It’s not like she can fire him for this.

He surges forward to attach their lips again, and they kiss sloppily as Veronica continues to fumble with his pants until he grips her waist and spins them both around, bringing them stumbling against the far wall, not breaking their kiss.

Veronica grumbles her frustrations with his pants, pulling away from Sweet Pea's bruised lips to look down at what her hands are doing. She finally gets the boy's zipper down, and Sweet Pea assists her in pushing his jeans down his long legs, letting them pool around his ankles as he attacks Veronica's mouth again. 

They kiss and kiss, their heads spinning with alcohol and something else, and Sweet Pea is so caught up in everything Veronica that he almost falls on his ass when she starts to guide him backwards towards the toilet.

"Babe, what are you—" Sweet Pea starts to ask as Veronica fingers the hem of his boxers, her lips leaving sloppy wet kisses down his jaw and neck as keeps leaning down, even once they’ve stopped kissing. She pulls back and grins at him, a glint in her eye as she reaches into his underwear and wraps her fingers around his growing shaft, squeezing gently as she raises an eyebrow. "_ Fuck _."

"Mmm," Veronica hums, working Sweet Pea's dick with her hand for a few moments, feeling it grow against her palm before she finally pushes his boxers down to meet his pants on the floor. "Sit," she orders him, nudging his torso with her elbow hard enough to make him to stumble back against the toilet seat.

Sweet Pea gulps as Veronica gets to her knees between his legs, readjusting her grip on his shaft before guiding it towards herself—her hot, perfect mouth engulfing his cock. 

It’s a wild sight to behold, Veronica Lodge—his fucking _ boss _—on her knees in the bathroom of her speakeasy, with his cock in her mouth. It’s not like the room isn’t pristine and fancy like the rest of the joint, but it’s still a bathroom and she’s still this perfect, put together business woman, it’s making his head spin from more than just alcohol.

Sweet Pea doesn’t even know how they ended up here. Sure, they’ve been flirty lately, and there’s been a few _ almost _ moments here or there, but for whatever reason, tonight is the night they both decided to do something about the sexual tension between them. He’s certainly not complaining.

"Oh fuck, Ronnie," he moans out, gripping the porcelain seat as his hips automatically lift off and towards her inviting mouth, his head falling back against the wall as Veronica sucks him off. "Jesus, you're so fucking good at that."

Veronica smiles around Sweet Pea's dick, her tongue teasing his slit as her hand strokes his shaft, her kiss swollen lips wrapped around the head. She watches his reaction as she hollows out her cheeks and slowly starts to take more of him into her mouth, her tongue licking along the veins on the underside of his cock as she swallows as much of him as she can.

Sweet Pea has a pretty exceptionally huge cock, a reflection of the rest of his rather large body, and even though he's not even completely hard yet, and she only makes it half way down before his tip is hitting the back of her throat. 

Veronica usually doesn’t mind gagging on a nice big cock, knowing how much guys tend to love it, but her head is already fuzzy with booze and she doesn't want to hurl or pass out before she gets off, so she pulls back and focuses on the head, tonguing his slit and tracing the ridges of his tip before pulling his cock back and venturing down to his balls, kissing and licking over the flesh before sucking them both into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Sweet Pea grunt, abandoning his death grip on the toilet to run his fingers through raven hair, massaging her scalp as she worships his nuts just the way he loves. Veronica's tongue is working his balls and her hand is stroking his cock, and it's too much for Sweet Pea to handle in his alcohol induced haze. "Ugh, babe, no, stop, or I'm gonna blow my load," he begs, moving to grab her shoulders and stop her movements. 

He tugs her up off her knees and kisses her roughly—their height difference making it easy to do even as he remains seated—before he twists her around and hikes up her dress to reveal her perfect round ass, swiftly pulling her thong off and tossing it into the sink beside them.

Veronica barely holds back her yelp at the sudden actions, but she definitely doesn't do anything to protest it when she feels her employee’s fingers trailing through her wetness, teasing her and finding the proof of how badly she wants him.

"I'm so wet for you," she tells him in a breathy moan, her fingers in his hair as her legs almost giving way underneath her when he dips two fingers inside of her. "Fuck, I need you inside of me. Right now." 

They’ve never done this before, but they know each other well in other ways, and it doesn’t feel strange how well that knowledge and chemistry easily translates into bedroom—or, bathroom, in this case. 

And in knowing he doesn't have time to tease, Sweet Pea pulls out of Veronica and licks his fingers clean, moaning at his first taste of her.

Then he’s gripping his spit slicked cock with one hand and Veronica's waist with the other, and pulling her back into his lap so that he slides inside her tight heat with relative ease, her clenching walls stretching around his girth. 

"You feel so fucking good, Ronnie," he mumbles, fingers digging into her shapely hip to help keep her steady.

Veronica drops her head forward as she sinks down on Sweet Pea's girthy cock, feeling her entire body shudder as she takes all of him inside of her. But as huge as he is, the alcohol buzzing through her veins allows her to only take a moment to get adjusted before she closes her legs together, clutching Sweet Pea’s dick tighter, and grips both of his knees to use as leverage to push off his cock just so she can drop right back down heavily onto it.

"So fucking big," she whimpers out, pulling off and falling back down, over and over, impaling herself on Sweet Pea's throbbing cock, already feeling her first orgasm building after all the teasing and flirting and not-so-innocent touching they’ve done as they dance around each other all night. 

Veronica shuffles her heels to get a better footing and then she starts bucking her hips back into Sweet Pea frantically, placing her hands over his where they rest on her hips and urging him to help her up and down so she can fuck him harder.

"That's it, baby," he encourages through a hiss, feeling the way her snatch keeps clenching around his cock to signal that she's close. He shakes his right hand out from under Veronica's and easily wraps it around her front, dipping under the material of her insanely expensive green dress and fumbling a little until he finds her clit, knowing he's found it by the way she gasps out and tightens around him. "Come for me, Ronnie. Come all of my cock," he moans, his callous fingers working over her slippery nerves frantically as she bounces in his lap.

"Fuck, Sweet Pea, oh God, I'm gonna..." Veronica’s words fade out as she comes, her tiny body curling and locking into place against his much larger one, as she shakes and trembles through the waves of pleasure crashing against her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _ FUCK! _"

Sweet Pea is really glad the music is so loud outside the bathroom, because he's sure everyone in the speakeasy would've easily heard Veronica come otherwise. 

He waits until his boss stops quavering and loosens around his cock before he pulls his hand out from between her legs and gently urges her off his lap; his still hard dick slipping out of her as she stands on shaky legs.

The combination of booze from earlier and much more recent orgasm has clearly taken its toll on Veronica and she can barely stay on her feet. Sweet Pea quickly stands up with her, careful not to trip on the pants around his ankles as he wraps his big arms around her shoulders and hugs her against his body for a moment, just wanting to be close to her. 

But the nice moment only lasts so long before he playfully kisses the top of her hair, then crouches down and swiftly picks her up from behind her knees without warning and carefully carries her over and places her on the empty countertop so he that he’ the one between her spread legs now.

He can tell she's about to scold him for scaring her or ruining the moment, so he swallows her words with his mouth, leaning into her and kissing her so roughly that she has to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling backwards against the mirror.

Sweet Pea's hands slip around to the small of her back and he tugs her closer to the edge, biting her pouty bottom lip one last time before he kicks his pants and boxers off and drops down to his knees, pushing her dress up to her waist to lick a broad stripe through Veronica's wet, sensitive pussy.

Veronica practically squeals at the sudden sensation, her hand clutching at his dark hair while her thighs wrap themselves around his head; she rocks into Sweet Pea's face, pulling him closer as he licks through her folds eagerly, sucking up as much of her delicious arousal as he can. 

He laps through her, teasingly dipping his tongue into her stretched and still aching hole, before licking back up and sucking her clit between his soft lips. 

"Jesus, you eat pussy well," Veronica moans, not meaning to, but echoing Sweet Pea’s praise of her oral skills from earlier in their tryst. 

But any further praise Veronica wants to dish out about his head game is abruptly cut off by a sharp knock on the bathroom door. "Veronica? Ronnie, are you in there?"

Veronica groans, in frustration and in pleasure, not believe Reggie fucking Mantle is knocking at the door while Sweet Pea is eating her out. 

"What is it, Reggie?" she manages to spit out, her voice catching when she feels Sweet Pea slip two fingers inside of her, obviously planning on continuing to service her even with her former flame right outside the door. “Can whatever it is wait?”

"It's just that you've been gone awhile," Reggie answers, his slurred words making his own intoxication obvious. At least Veronica knows the other boy might nott remember this if he catches on or she slips up. "And Josie said your number is up soon. The band wants to know what song you’re singing so they can get it ready.”

"I-I don't wanna... sing a d-damn song," Veronica sputters out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when Sweet Pea presses the flat of his tongue against her clit as he curls his fingers just right inside of her up. "Fucking hell, fuck off, Reggie!" she shouts as she comes for the second time, not caring about her uncharacteristic cursing as she bites into the heel of her hand to stop anymore sounds from tumbling out of her unfiltered mouth.

She can just barely hear Reggie muttering something about what a bitch she’s being as he walks away, but she pays him no mind, the little bit of her brain that’s still functioning is focused on Sweet Pea, as he pushes himself to his feet and grips the base of his cock, smirking at her as he runs the dip through her still twitching pussy. 

“That was close,” Sweet Pea whispers with a sly grin, more than enjoying the thrill of their public hook up. “Gonna have to be quieter, Ronnie," he warns her, pressing a wet kiss to her lips so she can taste herself on his as he aims his cock up and slips back inside of her with ease. 

She moans into his mouth, her pussy sensitive from coming twice already, and wraps her arms around his waist to grip his ass cheeks, pulling him closer as he starts to rock against her.

"More," she pants out against his lips, kissing him once more before dropping her forehead against his shoulder. "Harder, Sweet Pea. Fuck me _ harder _, baby."

Sweet Pea grunts as he picks up his pace, his thrusts sloppy with drunkness, but no less effective as he slides deep inside of Veronica, his cock hitting that spot deep inside her almost every time. 

He can hear his knees slamming against the cupboard doors as he fucks Veronica, and he thinks that if anyone else is close by—closer to the bathroom than to the main room—they might be able to hear them. He's too drunk and too horny to care though, and he just pumps into Veronica harder, pulling her body even closer to him to meet each of his thrusts.

"I'm so close, baby," he huffs out, his breath hot against her cheek.

"Come in me, Sweet Pea," Veronica tells him, pressing a kiss against the tattoo adorning his neck before she’s leaning back and cupping his face, pulling him in for a searing kiss as they both near the edge.

Their lips and bodies are fused, slipping and sliding and fucking together as one, and then they fall apart together the same way; her pussy clamping down and gripping his cock tightly as Sweet Pea stills and starts to spills his warm load inside of Veronica, his throbbing cock shooting spurt after spurt of thick cum into her cunt.

Veronica cries out the feeling—of coming around Sweet Pea and him coming inside her—as she pulls away from his lips to loll her head back as she's filled, tremors of pleasure shooting through her entire body and then out of it, leaking around Sweet Pea’s flaring cock and soaking the countertop and his thighs as they come and throb together.

Her fingers dig into his broad shoulders as her body shakes from the force of her third and final orgasm, and then she clings to him as he slumps forward against her, his face falling into the crook of her neck as they both try to catch their breaths before they dissolve into fits of laughter. 

"I can't believe I finally got to fuck you and it was in the bathroom of the speakeasy,” Sweet Pea chuckles, moving his hands from Veronica’s waist to wrap his arms around her in a lazy hug.

"I know," she chuckles, leisurely running her fingers through Sweet Pea's soft black hair fondly, slowly coming down from her high, even though her slowly fading alcohol buzz keeps her from completely crashing. "But I know the owner, and I think she’ll just be happy I got laid."

Sweet Pea laughs with her, mentally sharing the sentiment, and gives himself a few more moments to enjoy the feeling of being inside the girl he’s been crushing on for months before he carefully pulls out of her, watching as a bit of his load follows before Veronica squeezes her wet thighs together.

He reaches past her to grab her panties from the sink and then helps her back into them before any more can spill out—the idea of her dripping his cum for the rest of the night under her dress too fucking hot to resist.

He takes her small hands in his bigger ones as she carefully jumps down from the counter and back onto her heels, before he lets go to grab his boxers and jeans off the floor and pull them back on as Veronica quickly cleans the counter and fixes herself up in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Veronica asks, raking her fingers through her messy hair one last time before she turns around and grins at Sweet Pea, just as he’s buckling his belt.

"Like you just got your brains fucked out by your favorite and best looking employee," he tells her honestly, smiling at her and reaching forward to help smooth out her hair.

Veronica shrugs. "A look I’ll wear with pride," she replies, and even though that’s mostly the remnants of alcohol talking, sex and her enjoyment of it has never really been something she tended to shy away from anyways. “And with how hard everyone’s been trying to push us together, I’m sure they’ll be too thrilled to judge.”

"True," he concedes, moving closer to get a look at himself in the mirror over Veronica’s head. Satisfied that he looks presentable, he drops a quick kiss to her cheek. "Ready to head back?"

"Yeah, I think I’m starting to sober up," she answers, taking Sweet Pea's offered hand and moving towards the door, having an easier time unlocking it than she did locking it earlier.

"Then we better get you good and drunk again so we can have a repeat later," he jokes, slapping her playfully on the ass as they exit the bathroom.

Smirking, Veronica suddenly turns to Sweet Pea, grips his hand, slowly guiding it under her dress and into her panties so he can feel how wet her pussy still is from his load. 

She holds it there as she leans up on her tip-toes and nips at his ear. "Trust me, I don't need to be drunk for that."

And then she's gone, pulling away from him and sauntering down the hallway to rejoin the party, leaving Sweet Pea with a hazy head and tightening jeans.

That girl is gonna be the death of him, but what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
